blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Stars - Official Roleplay Rules
Hello! These are the official rules for the main roleplay, Northern Stars. This list of rules is not to be confused with the list for the other main roleplay, Fading Futures. These rules are to be followed at all times, and there will be consequences if they are broken. The consequences will be decided by the roleplay staff, and ultimately carried out by Icy and Ember. Please make sure you understand each rule before you start roleplaying. Thank you! Main Roleplay Hub Page: Link Roleplay Staff BlogTeam Members * Iceflower * Emberdawn * Winterwhisper * Goldenfawn Information Page Managers * Willowlight * Stoatbramble * Oakwhisker * Beechflight Allegiances managers * Oakwhisker * Flowerpetal * Willowstep * Beechflight Activity Check Managers * Juniperpool * Winterwhisper Sign Ups Managers * Juniperpool * Flowerpetal * Stoatbramble General Mods * Willowlight * Stoatbramble Character Guidelines 1. Don't 'godmod'. Godmodding is basically when you control other people's characters to make them do what you want, whether by making them speak, act, fight, etc. Don't force others to do anything with their characters that they don't want to do. 2. Please don't be unreasonably overpowered. For example, an apprentice defeating a strong warrior single-pawed, or a medicine cat healing every patient in ten seconds. Do avoid taking longer than needed and drawing out scenes for a long time because roleplaying is much more fun when it's eventful and interactive. 3. Make sure your characters are balanced! Avoid 'Mary Sues' or 'Gary Stus', which are characters that are perfect or have no personal struggle. Not every cat is going to like your character, your character won't win every battle, and that's the fun of the roleplay! Keep your descriptions realistic. They don't have to follow cat genetics or anything, but your cats obviously can't have colors that cats don't have or any accessories/technology. Sign-Ups Guidelines 1. Please wait for your character to be accepted before roleplaying with them. 2. Please don't make too many characters. If the allegiances get too cluttered, a character limit might be added. Don't create too many cats simply to be adopted as well; limit creation of adoptable cats to one per post or so. Read more about character adoptions in their respective section. 3. All kits must have at least one parent, foster or not. Avoid making queens just to parent your kits, too. Try to use existing queens instead (if possible). 4. Roleplayers are allowed to have a maximum of two high positions at a time and you will be monitored on your activity, which can decide how long you keep the position(s). If a high position is available, the cat to fill that slot will be decided by a vote, unless there's already deputy-esque character lined up to fill it. 5. You can create groups for Outside the Territories or Twolegplace, but you have to ask first. You may only create two groups and your group is more likely to be accepted if you have a specific reason or plot for it. If a group is entirely inactive for two months, you may be asked to either revive or disband it. 6. Every six months there will be a roleplay-wide activity check. The checks will be performed by the respective managers, and serve as a reminder for roleplayers of the characters they own. If a roleplayer does not respond within the given time frame, then their characters will be deleted. Please note that the frequency of the checks are subject to change. 7. Cats that are somewhat relevant to the roleplay and/or the plot may be automatically loaned off if they are inactive for 2 consecutive weeks. Read more about loaning in the respective section. Roleplaying Rules 1. Prophecies, plot ideas for the whole roleplay, meetings, and other types of warrior gatherings should all be run by the roleplay team first. If the team feels that public input would be beneficial in making their decision, they will run a public vote. 2. Please keep it appropriate! No sexual, religious, or controversial posts or comments should be made. No swearing, personal attacks, or crude behavior is allowed. Please do not bring in heavy themes such as suicide, graphic violence or abuse, etc. Don't intentionally ignore people or be rude in any way, though this should be a given. 3. No arguing inside the roleplay. If this happens, please take it somewhere else, try to resolve it, or get help from the mods. Please don’t bring outside arguments into the roleplay, either. Don't use your characters as a proxy for your opinions, and don't interpret other peoples' characters as proxies for their opinions. 4. If any roleplayer of a character in a high position is do not meet the activity requirements of that particular position, their character will be demoted unless they speak with the roleplay team and give a valid reason. If a character who's important to the plot is inactive for more than two weeks, that character may be loaned out. 5. StarClan cats and Dark Forest cats are not allowed to appear in the “living world” threads. StarClan cats are allowed to cross the barrier into the Dark Forest but Dark Forest cats are not allowed to cross into StarClan. Cats can't enter the living world from either afterlife, but they may walk in dreams and speak in the minds of cats who they have a strong bond with. 6. If you're going to be inactive for any period of time, especially if you have a character important to a plot, you should put your characters out on loan. Category:Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Rules